Stories of the Demi-fiend and the Manikins
by YourChickenMan
Summary: A slowly expanding collection of drabbles involving the Demi-Fiend and various Manikins. Some pairings, some gen, lots of angst. After all, things can never end happily for them can they?
1. Chapter 1

Naoki screamed.

The three angels lay defeated on the stony floor. He had won his fight, but not fast enough.

Futomimi was dead, having been no mach for Chiaki's overwhelming power. He had died fighting for his people and his Reason, but it had all gone to waste.

Naoki's legs gave out from exhaustion and he crumpled to the ground, hands twitching and slicked with his own blood. He barely heard his once-friend speak, and he watched with blurry eyes as the Manikins' stored Magatsuhi formed around her, exploding into a brilliant bright light. He threw his arms up over his eyes to shield the blast, looking up just in time to see the summoning of the Baal Avatar. There was another explosion, and then both the demon and Chiaki disappeared.

Naoki stayed on the ground for a while, choking and coughing on the upturned dust. It made his eyes water and he wiped them blindly, smearing blood onto his face. Only when the coughing subsided but the tears did not did he realized he was crying. The tears fell down his face and clogged up his nose, ugly sobs started to attack his chest. Futomimi's body had been thrown towards him in the explosion, and now lay in a twisted heap only a few feet away. Pulling himself up on all fours Naoki crawled over to the body of the once-dignified Manikin leader, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. He was limp, like doll. "A mud doll." His mind whispered, making him feel sick.

This was all there was for the Manikins it seemed. They had suffered, they had suffered so much and worked so hard for their goal. This was their reward, a bloody, hellish had wanted to help them. Ever since he had met them in the sewers he had wanted to help ease their pain, end their suffering. They had trusted him, and he let them down.

The tears had stopped now, simply unable to cry. He didn't deserve the comfort of tears.

Naoki lay Futomimi back on the ground, arranging him in a more dignified position than he had been. There was no point in taking his body to the surface, he didn't wish to speak to the people he had failed. He stood up, and stumbled back out of the cavern. Naoki no longer had a Reason he believed in, Chiaki had destroyed it.

But he would return the favour.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nice having my own shop." The collector said, watching as the Dami-fiend swallowed his recently purchased magatama. "Sometimes I think it would be great to go out and find something amazing though, maybe I should join your party?"

His words had been innocent enough, and the hooded manikin didn't expect the offhanded remark to have the effect that it did.

"No." The Demi-fiend growled, his golden eyes meeting the collector's masked ones.

"Ah... well it was only a joke, I assure you."

"No it wasn't."

"Maybe not, but I think that I'm ... happy... here. Now that we are restoring Asakusa I don't have time to explore anymore anyway."

The Demi-fiend was silent now, but his eyes never strayed from their target. He leaned forward over the counter until their faces were almost touching, and spoke in a low tone: "You are _never_ to leave this city. Do you understand?"

The manikin's regularly present smile faltered.

"You will stay here, regardless of Futomimi's plans."

"Are you threatening me?" The collector asked, subconsciously stepping away from the half human.

"Don't you get it!" He yelled suddenly, slamming his fist down on the counter and causing the manikin to jump. The Demi-fiend bowed his head low, the collector couldn't see his face anymore.

"..." He mumbled something.

"What is it?"

"You... You're safe here." The boy's voice was quiet now.

"Naoki..." The collector whispered the human name he'd been trusted with.

The Demi-fiend suddenly turned around and in one swift movement exited the shop, door swishing shut behind him. The collector composed himself and walked back to the counter, noticing two wet droplets that had left on the surface.

He wondered if they were a human thing.


End file.
